


Sinners (Asmodeus x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, church kink, somewhat public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC and Asmo fuck in a confessional booth right in front of the Lord
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sinners (Asmodeus x F!Reader)

“...but I did something way worse than that, Father…” Being in the Devildom for so long kind of took its toll on you. Although it wasn’t what you imagined hell to be like, it definitely caused you to sin a lot more than you usually would. Naturally, the seven Avatars all had their influences on you and that’s why you took the opportunity to confess your sins now that you’re back up in the human world, for the short time being. You went back to your childhood church, finding comfort in the all too familiar smell, wooden benches, and painted glass windows. A smile crept across your face as you sat in the confession booth, waiting for the pastor to join you on the other side. It gave a sense of nostalgia and you couldn’t help but just let loose, talking about everything that had been going on the past few months while silently praying that the pastor didn’t think you were crazy or some nut case. 

“Something worse? Tell me, child.” Something about the man’s voice had been throwing you off all this time, but you couldn’t put your finger on it. Still, he seemed nice enough. “Well I… when I was little, I really dreaded coming here… and as soon as I was old enough to understand… my mind shifted to more uhm… curious matters. I guess what I’m trying to confess is that, when I was little, I fantasized about being fucked in a confessional booth.” Silence. You could barely make out the man’s breathing which had you mildly anxious. Did he think that was too gross? That you were trying to hit on him? “I-I’m sorry father.. That was..!” You could hear the door to the other side opening and closing, immediate guilt washing over you because of course no one would want to hear that.

But then your door opened and a smug grinning Asmodeus stood on the other side of it, swiftly moving into the tight space with you and trapping you between himself and the wall. “Oh my, (Y/N)... I wasn’t expecting to hear that… I will admit, after you confessed that you thought I had a pretty nice body, which is true, I wasn’t listening anymore, but I’m so glad I tuned back on for that part!” You were so glad the confession booths brought minimal light but the fact that they are so tiny also meant that you and Asmodeus were super close as well. “Hm? Are you shy? Don’t be. I could smell your arousal the minute you started talking.” Well you’re not really shy, but those words could have anyone stunned. He pulled you up, pulling you flush against him by your waist before giggling softly, leaning in a bit and breathing out against your lips, “Don’t worry… it’ll be our little secret.” You finally found your voice, your eyes flickering between his lips and back up to his eyes, “Asmo…. I want you to make my fantasy become reality.” your bluntness took him back a bit, honestly, but he quickly recovered, giggling again. “Whatever you want, darling. Asmo’s got you.” 

Honestly, it was a thrill. He moved around a bit, keeping you close to him until he was sitting down and then pulled you into his lap, “I’m so glad you wore a skirt for this… or maybe you already had this planned out.” Did you have this planned out? That’s a good question. The obvious answer is now but then again… who knows. You clenched around nothing, leaning forward again to capture his lips in a heated kiss, “I’ve got an adrenaline rush now…” You’re not quite sure why you told him that, but he seemed to respond to it so you’re glad you did. His hands were roaming over your body, eagerly returning your kisses which seemed to get hungrier on both ends, more wild. Your hands cradled his face first before tangling themselves in his blond locks. Your hips began moving against his, feeling him harden beneath you and through your now soaked panties, “Asmo…” He hummed against your lips, his hands moving down and up underneath your skirt, squeezing your thighs. 

You pulled back long enough to kiss down his neck, panting against his burning skin while letting your hands drag down his chest, “I need you, please.” Your words were heaven to him, honestly, and he almost wanted to drag it out a bit longer but he knew that if he did, you two would definitely get caught. “You’re so precious… I’ll fuck you real good.” Next thing you know, his fingers pushed past your panties, sliding between your folds instead and collecting some of your juices, “You’re so wet for me already…” You nodded, desperately, kissing back up his neck onto his lips, “wet enough for you to slide right in.” Seeing as he wasn’t going to take the initiative, you moved your hands down to undo his pants, rubbing over his erection through his pants before pushing your hand in and pulling his cock out; he did not disappoint.

A quick glance down told you that you were in for a treat. He was bigger than what you’ve seen so far, but not uncomfortably so, and you were definitely excited to fit him, “you like it?” He can’t help but tease you a little, still rubbing between your folds which only had you clenching again. You loved how exciting this was, the fear of being caught just giving you more of an adrenaline rush and you were quick to push yourself up a bit, “keep the panties to the side.” He laughed softly, finding it cute how eager you are to take him. One day, he promises himself, he will make sure to take you properly while also loving every inch of your body. “I must warn you… I’m very vocal.” You know he winked at you, but you didn’t have time to respond, your own eyes closing as you sank down on him and moaned out, immediately moving one hand up to cover your mouth, but he yanked it back down. “Let me hear you.” 

You nodded, feeling him give one hard thrust up so he bottomed out inside of you, making you gasp. “A-Asmo…” Your hands flew to his shoulders, using them as leverage as you began to move on him, feeling him help by moving his hips up simultaneously. He moaned softly, the sound resonating back into your ears from the small space you were confined in. The way your walls so easily wrapped around him made him feel so good and he could easily put this in the top five of his sexual experiences from the feeling of your cunt alone. “You’re beautiful, (Y/N).” It almost seemed out of context because he slammed you down on his length right after he said that, making you cry out and your eyes widen. 

Someone definitely heard that, but he didn’t care. His hands were firm on your hips, pulling you down on him while his hips thrusted up right along with it, making you moan out loud each time. He joined you, closing his eyes and letting his mouth drop open as a series of moans escaped him. You truly felt good, squeezing him. “I want… Asmo…” You didn’t really know what you were trying to say but he giggled softly, which turned into a moan, “You already have me…” He leaned up to find your lips again, kissing you hungrily as he continued to fill you. 

Suddenly he stood up, keeping his grip on your thighs firm for a moment before pushing you up against the back wall, letting his hands slide to your ass instead. His thrusts became harder, pushing you up against the wood as he filled you, pulling back from your lips long enough to look at you with lust filled eyes, “You feel… so good..” he almost whined out, feeling his cock twitching inside you. Heavy breaths escaped his lips, matching your own as you nodded. “Y-yeah… you feel really good…” A low growl escaped him as he thrusted faster, pounding you into the wall behind you. The small structure began to shake from the force he was using and you desperately stretched your arms out to keep your balance. Your head fell back against the wall, a loud cry escaping you as you came without warning, clenching hard around him and squeezing his cock tightly inside of him. “S-Sorry.. Too good…” but he only growled again, his hips snapping forward hard into your tight cavern, releasing his own seed, “don’t… always cum… for me…” he moaned out, his nails digging into the flesh of your arse as he came, slow but heavy thrusts keeping him buried inside you as his creamy white seed filled your insides. “You’re amazing…. (Y/N)...” he kissed you again, softer this time although his hips are still going. 

You breathed heavily, pulling back from him and moving your hands back against his shoulders to hold on, staring at him before looking out through the tiny holes in the confession booth, “you think… someone heard?” Another giggle escaped him, his eyes holding a sparkle of amusement as he thrusted back into you hard. Only now did you notice that he was still buried in you, his movements increasing again, “Darling… we have ourselves a whole audience.” 


End file.
